warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Tyrant/Achievements/Anti-Cleanse
Deck Ideas Success on M130. I placed Gatling first to roll as many Jam RNGs as possible, then Blight Devourer for meatshielding and sustaining. I think I placed Brood Walker next, then Trooper, Injector and Brawler. The rest is Brood Walker, T-Whip, O-Swarm and Heir. Enemy Healing and Weakening gives me enough time to milk for Immobilize procing, while landing Disease and Poison. Heir is played last so that I can actually win the battle with Heir's Flurry and Berserk. Hakdo 04:37, November 24, 2011 (UTC) 6.2% on auto. Mission 123 is bloodthirsty based, has no structure, no counter, and assaults are not really fast, except Microgen on that side, but that's not really important. This setup relies on Flamethrower to eventually build up anger and kill everything in sight. Version 3 released. Place Mortar Bunker just after 1 assault, Flawethrower at 4th and Absolver at last. The success rate has not been tested. 02:35, December 1, 2011 (UTC) * Simple, I like it. Had misfortune of Immobilize not activating in 10 attacks, but deck works. —Preceding unsigned comment added by 31.147.104.4 (talk • ) 20:37, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I too went with mission 123, but used some easier-to-acquire cards: Jam came from Lucina and enfeeble from Blight Geyser. Those two are not damage-dependent, so it was easiest to avoid giving them a unit slot. Disease comes from Microgen (either x2 or sub in a Pestilent Injector), Immobilize from an Arc Trooper and a Purifying Rider, and Poison from an Irradiated Trooper and a Flamethrower. Place those units early. Other cards used to win the battle should mostly be structures or actions so you aren't forced to put something not providing an affliction in the valuable left-side assault unit slots (you can't poison/immobilize/disease the commander). I used Holy Beacon and Orca; Fighter Jet would have been better, but this worked. -- 23:53, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Similar to the above setup, I used Flamethrower, Stealthy Niaq, 2x Absolver, Toxic Corruptor, Contaminant Scour, 2x Arc Trooper, 2x Mend Wounds, with Xaedan as Commander. Absolver is especially nice for this as it has both Enfeeble Bloodthirsty and Jam Bloodthirsty, and Xaedan can help keep em alive. --08:07, November 26, 2011 (UTC) DerelictJet Small change from DerelictJet version, took me only 1 try: Xaedan, Flamethrower, Niaq, 2x Absolver, Toxic Corruptor, Contaminant Scour, 2x Arc Trooper, Prism and Mortar Bunker. --20:40, December 23, 2011 (UTC) lcvianna This one worked better than the above for me (only took 1 try): Flamethrower, Soot Launcher, Scarous Grub, Mortar Bunker, Contaminant Scour, Purifying Rider, Mend Wounds, Lucina the Wicked as Commander. -- 15:34, November 26, 2011 (UTC) On mission 128 use Dracorex with Stealthy Niaq, Tesla Tank, 2 Tridents, Pestilent Injector, Toxic Corruptor, Whiplash, Gatling, Irradiated Infantry and 1 SC. If you lack any unit replace it and if need be an SC so that you have at least 2 sources of each needed ability (enfeeble, jam, immobilize, poison, disease). This achievement gets you Pantheon Progeny, a 2/4/2 righteous with Evade, Refresh, and Valor 3. Thanks to HoopleDoople. -- 15:51, November 26, 2011 (UTC) TiP_Ex :DerelictJet's deck has 2 Absolvers, 2 Mend Wounds which is slightly hard to get. Anonymous's one is good but requires mission 144 completion, though I like the latter for using easy-to-get cards. 15:40, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :: Hmm, good point on the Absolvers/Mend Wounds, but you can definitely get by with only one of each; Mend Wounds is Standard set (I've got 3 of em sitting around, and I'm not one of those people who buy a billion packs and have a full deck of Daemons), and I'm pretty sure you get at least 1 absolver as a reward card, so I imagine most people would have one of each by this point 17:22, November 26, 2011 (UTC) DerelictJet I used an acropolis to make this work. I ended up getting overwhelmed near the end without the extra rally. Snapfoo 22:17, February 9, 2012 (UTC) * by Vaugen: Anti-Cleanse Mission 125 Lucina the Wicked, Support Carrier, Toxic Corruptor, Stealthy Niaq, Nimbus, Pestilent Injector, Pyro Rig, Rifter, Dragoon Hunters, 2x Arc Troopers.-- 13:53, November 29, 2011 (UTC) No luck for me after 3 attempts with deck posted by , but I got the achievement on the first try with Rewlf2's deck. Thanks, Slivicon 02:49, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Who is the guy/girl who said that the enemy doesn't have counter in mission 123? Hello bloodsucker!! Also remove the deck suggestion or put some antiair,it doesn't work with the enemy bloodsucker!! --—Preceding unsigned comment added by 188.24.109.16 (talk • ) 19:11, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :One sentence to you: Make sure there's some chance that an assault can die from measely counter 1, even flying (thus halved chance), rather than being overrun by the high firepower of this deck. That shouldn't be real problem provided my deck has Lucina with amazing Jam BT. 06:14, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :I also chose Mission 123. With Lucina, all you had to do was have either Arc Trooper or Monsoon X out followed by the other choice or Irradiated Infantry and then Daemon. Following Daemon you could use destruction to have jam proc, or set out any of the structures. Harbour Command is used to help rally for more damage and to weaken the BT if you feel you're going to be overrun, although the Jam cards should help with that.. hasn't been tested for success rate, but I made the achievement first attempt. : 03:24, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :~DivinityDrake~ 'I'f you don't have access to Homeworld packs, you can remove the Blitz Precursor and substitute Doom Cannon with an Arc Trooper . For me it was a 1st try success.